Another Story Begins
by Ruby-Moon7
Summary: Another story has begun. Frineds have been forced to be enemies, and all at the same time, love, hatred, and anger have been swirled into another massive story of the mikos.
1. Into the book we go!

~Hi everyone!!!!! This is Ruby here! Your favorite insane, crazed, and lazy leader  
of the Rubygang!!!!!!! Anywhos, I just got bored staring at the computer screen   
without end so I decided to write a fanfic! Yeah, kinda random that I suddenly  
got an urge to write a fic... but still that's okay. Anywhos, this is kinda like  
the story that I had written before and- ~  
*gets hit on the head with Mallet-sama*  
The writer turns around and sees Sunny glaring at her...  
[Ruby! Would you just shut up and just write the god-damned fic already!?!?!]  
~Sorry!!!!!!! I guess I rambled on too much... didn't I?  
[Duh!]  
Okay, I'll start the ahem... *quotes Sunny* god-damned story after I give the   
credits here, k?  
Alright... I do not own anyone from Fushigi Yuugi no matter what I do... however,   
I DO own myself (does that make sense?) and the rest of the Rubygang, including  
Sunny, Cherry-chan, Kai-chan, Marshmellow, and Fangy... erm... maybe not him  
... I do NOT want to own him... anywhos, the characters of Fushigi Yuugi belong to  
their rightful owner the talented Watase Yuu! If you do not know Watase Yuu...   
the you better as well get the hell away from me before I blow you up with my   
giagntic machine gun!!!!! Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem...  
and this story is mine as well... and that should be it... let me see... I'm   
pretty sure that I said everything... I think... oh well, if I forget anything- oh!  
I remember now!!!!!!! what I was gonna say was that there will be some cursing   
(mostly from Cherry-chan, some from Sunny, a little bit from me... and some from   
Fangy cursing at me... Kai's just a sweety... er... take that back... she   
curses here too... so does Marshmellow, and and and... I think Tasuki helps a little  
here too...), and Japanese, so if you don't know what the word is, then it's most   
definately a Japanese word... unless your English vocabulary isn't that big, but...  
oh! I'm not making sense again!!!! Oh well, just look for the astercks* that thing  
and the you'll know that it's a Japanese word. Is that better? Did I make sense?   
Okay, whatever... anywhos, I'll be starting the story now so buh-bye!!!!! ^-~  
*************************************************************************************  
Another story...  
  
Chapter one: Into the book we go!  
  
The bright sun (also known as tousan* to Sunny... get it? Sunny? The sun is known as  
her tousan? Ahahahaha!!!!! I crack kmyself up!!!!! [just write the fic!] okay! okay!)  
Alright... I'll start over again... ahem...  
The bright sun shined its rays down onto the water, which glimmered and sparkled as   
the rays touched them. The water was a crystal blue and there were people by the edge  
of the water fishing. Some were able to get many big fishes, and some weren't able to.  
There were people of all ages fishing. There were old people, young people, and middle  
aged people. Most of the young people were just little babies and toddlers. Not too   
many teenagers like to fish. But there actually WAS a group of young teenagers   
fishing today. It was a group of six teenagers. There were four girls and two guys. Of   
the four girls, two had black hair, one had red hair, and another had blonde hair. And  
both of the guys had black hair. The girl with the long black hair down to her waist  
was holding the fishing rod... ten feet away from the water... as the other girl with  
black hair looked at the other girl oddly. The first girl was Ruby. She was, er... IS  
quite afraid of water, no matter how deep it is... even two feet... and the second  
girl's name was Sunny. She didn't mind water and wasn't really afraid of anything   
except Ruby's fits and when Ruby is scared... Ruby tends to cling (and I mean CLING)   
onto people when she's scared, and she tends to make holes in walls when she has a fit  
or something, but other than that, Ruby's pretty normal... I think... and sunny is   
also pretty normal excluding the fact that she has a mind of a two year old and that  
she has her own little dance in which she jumps from side to side and she thrusts her  
index finger in and out... The red haired girl's name was Cherry (typicall) and she   
has er... a really bad temper with things... and isn't afraid of anything... (seriously)  
and she has this thing with cursing all the time... but that's okay, cause all the   
members of the Rubygang curses alot. Now, the blonde girl Jennie, she... well... she's  
actually the most normal one of the whole of the RUbygang. But then again, the does   
sometimes get a little bit too hyper. And when she does... er... well... yeah... Now...  
to the guys! The short and chubby (laughs her ass off HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-OOF! Ow... I fell   
off of the chair... oooh... I hate it when I do that....) guy is trying his hardest to   
reel in the third fish that he caught with his rod... yeah... the third fish that he  
caught with his rod... I never said that he actually caught it... Okay, enough about Fat  
Boy! Now, onto the next bisho-erm... guy! His name is Fangy! He is my enemy! I   
despise him!  
[Quit your acting! We all know that you love him! It's soooo obvious!]  
~*sarcastically* Rrriiiggghhhttt....~  
Ahem... anywhos... back to Fang- erm.. the story...  
Fangy had short black hair in a type of mushroom cut... he doesn't have one of those  
buzz cuts that most guys have, and claims that he once had a ponytail... He also has   
three moles on his face... but they're small. One on the bottom part of the left side of  
his lip, on the right side under his right eyebrow. And another one that I just completely  
forgot! Jeeze I forget waaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too easily!!!! Okay, anywhos (geeze how many   
times did I use that!?) back to the story line... (er.. is there a story plot here? Wait...  
of course there is!!! I just have to find it! Somehow...)  
Okay, anyways, he was wearing his usuall plain green shirt-  
[oh... how sweet!!!]  
~Shut up Sunny!~  
And he just looks oddly at Marshmellow just like how Sunny looked oddly at me-erm Ruby.   
  
"How the hell can you catch so many fish?" Fangy asked Marshmellow with an odd glare...  
"I dunno.... I just do!" Marshmellow replied still struggling with reeling the fish in.  
  
Meanwhile, the four girls were trying to force Ruby closer to the water since all of them  
knew that she was the strongest person within the Rubygang. But... she was afraid of water  
and bugs and any type of precipitation. And yeah, stuff like that... stuff that the rest  
of humanity thought was normal. Anyways, there the three girls were trying to push her  
closer to the water, and yet, since she's so strong, she was able to hold all of them  
from pushing her towawrds the cruel and EVIL water! (sounds like me... wait... that IS  
me... heh... I knew that!) The four girls were making such a ruckus that everyone stopped  
what they were doing and stared at the four girls like they were insane people from a   
mental institution.  
  
"Yo! You guys! Stop!" Fangy called out to the four girls gritting his teeth. The girls   
ignored him and continued their attempt in pushing Ruby closer to the water. "Ahem! Girls!  
Stupid dumb idiots and a fatass Japanese faggot!" Fangy yelled out once again, but then   
suddenly wished he didn't, for Ruby suddenly stopped dead and turned her head around in his  
direction and glared at him.   
"What did you call me?!?!?!?!?" Ruby hissed while continueing her meanacing glare that   
would of bore a hole in the toughest metal.  
"Um... I'M SORRY!!!!! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! I SWEAR!!!!!!!!" Fangy kneeled on the ground  
and begged for his life. (literally)  
Then, Sunny, Cherry, and Kai decided to break the moment with a few seconds of histerical  
laughter. After the first second, Ruby joined in, and the sound of the girls laughing  
doubled.  
Suddenly, the girls stop and stare at the people around them staring back. After a few   
moments of exchanging stares with the other SANE people, everyone went back to doing what  
they were doing before the maniacal group started going nuts.  
  
Fangy became quiet... Ruby became quiet... Cherry became quiet... Kai became quiet... Sunny  
became quiet... all became quiet except for the normal bustling of people.... and then...  
suddenly.........  
  
"What the hell were you guys doing?!?!" Fangy demanded swinging his arms about.   
  
"We were just trying to pull Ruby closer to the water..." Kai said honestly.   
  
"Well next time you do that, do it more quietly!" He yelled, louder than the girls and yet,  
no one payed any attention to him.  
  
"Just deal with it Fangy! Okay? Just DEAL!" Ruby said to Fangy loudly and plainly.  
  
"I caught something!!!!!!!!!!!" Marshmellow shouted to the silent five. It caught their   
attention, and they came rushing over, amazed that Marshmello actually caught something!  
  
"What did you catch?" Ruby asked cocking her head a little bit to the right...  
  
"I dunno... I think it's a book..." Marshmellow said.  
  
Everyone facevaulted.  
  
"What?" He looked at everyone face flat on the ground.  
  
"You called us over just because of a friggen book?!?!" Ruby yelled at him with her fist up   
in the air ready to strike.  
  
"Whoa, hold it Ruby, if you hit him, you'll end up killing him!" Fangy said holding Ruby   
back.  
  
"So?" The ever merciless Ruby asked.  
  
"Here, I'll do it. Okay?" Fangy asked Ruby.  
  
"Fine, Ruby said, and turned around.  
  
BAM! POW! Wham!  
  
Ruby turned around and saw three bumps on Marshmellow's head, one on top of another. She  
was happy, and was just about to walk away, when suddenly, there was a red flash behind her.  
She turned around to see that the book was up in the air, and it was glowing a crimson red  
and there were beams of red light bursting out of the book itself. There were six beams in   
all. One beam headed towards Fangy, another headed towards Sunny, and ther other beams   
headed towards the other people, including Ruby. Suddenly, the whole world turned into a   
crimson flame, and the burning fire engulfed Ruby as she passed out.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
So? How did you like my fic? Was it good was it bad? Tell me PLEASE!!!!!! My e-mail   
adress is FYRubyMoon2002@yahoo.com   
  
*tousan-father in Japanese. 


	2. Lovely we're inside a book

~Yo! So? was the first chapter good? Well I'm going on to the next chapter whether you   
liked the fist chapter or not! Well, here's a summary of the short first chapter.  
Okay, Ruby (moi!), Sunny, Kai, Cherry, Fangy, and... hmm... I'm missing someone... but  
I can't seem to remember his name...~  
[*sunny whispers something into Ruby's ear*]  
~Oh yeah!!!! I remember now! His name is Marshmellow! Okay, we were fishing (I don't know   
why in the world I would go fishing but we just were...) and suddenly and miraculously,  
Marshmellow caught something!!!! unfortunately... it was just a book... but not any book  
because then, after Fangy hit him several times for me, we suddenly got sucked into the   
book by red beams. I hope no one saw it!  
  
Okay, credits...  
I do not own anyone from Fushigi Yuugi *sighs and weeps*I DO own myself   
and the rest of the Rubygang, including Sunny, Cherry-chan, Kai-chan, Marshmellow,and Fangy...   
erm... maybe not him... I do NOT want to own him... anywhos, the characters of Fushigi Yuugi   
belong totheir rightful owner the talented Watase Yuu! And this lovey dovey story is mine   
as well! And the usual, mild cursing in this chapter, a bit of sap here and there, so if you're  
not that type then just read the short summary in the next chapter when it comes out... k?  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Another Story...  
  
Chapter 2: Lovely... we're inside a book...  
  
Ruby opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was not near the lake anymore. For some reason,   
the place looked kinda like ancient China... Ha! Ancient China! THAT'S a good one! If she   
really WAS in ancient China, then she would be seeing men with their hair in buns, and people   
wearing different clothing like every person that walked past her... Ahhhh! Those people WERE  
wearing their hair in buns and they WERE wearing weird clothing!   
  
"Oh my god... I swear... I'm gonna KILL MARSHMELLOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ruby swore and yelled out  
loud.  
  
Then, suddenly she realized that she was there all by herself. She didn't see Sunny, Cherry,  
Kai, Marshmellow, and for Fangy? He was unfortunately... there. Now she was scared... normally   
she wouldn't care too much, but, since she's in a place that she doesn't even know about and  
that everyone looked like they're from ancient China, yes, I believe she IS scared. And the   
fact that Fangy is with her didn't help much. She wanted to get out of this place, but she   
didn't know how, and she STILL didn't know where she was! Hell, she didn't even know what TIME  
PERIOD it was! Suddenly, a mumbling noise caught her attention. She turned around and saw that  
Fangy finally came to.  
  
"Uh... where the hell are we?" He asked with one eye open and the other one still closed for   
some reason.  
  
"How should I know... I've just been here wondering about that for the past ten minutes." Ruby  
told him.  
  
"Where is everyone?" He asked after making a survey of the environment around him.  
  
"I dunno... I was wondering about that too..." Ruby answered.  
  
"That's just fuckin' dandy!" He said sarcastically, throwing his arms up in the air.  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Ruby asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" He barked back.  
  
"Sorry..." Ruby seemed really down.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry,"  
  
"It's okay... I'm just scared... that's all..." She paused. "hmph... I'm just scared... I'm ALWAYS  
scared... I'm nothing but a worthless fraidycat!" A tear ran down her cheek. Ruby tried to   
hide it, but she wasn't quick enough. The tear fell off of her face and dropped onto the ground  
and made the spot where it hit darker than the rest of the ground.  
  
"Ruby... you're crying..." Pause. "Seriously, I'm really sorry."  
  
"heh... I'm not crying! I'm perfectly fine!" Ruby smiled now that there was no trace of the   
tear.  
  
"Ruby..."   
  
"Come on, we need to find out where we are! And then we must find the others!" Ruby decided  
dragging Fangy along right behind her.  
  
Everything seemed just fine on the outside, but on the inside, Ruby was scared as hell. The   
only thing that actually helped her with her little fright is the fact that she wasn't alone.  
Hey! Even Fangy can be of help once in a while or so ya know?  
  
"Ruby... do you even know where to start?" Fangy asked with one eyebrow arched.  
  
"Um... well... not really..." Ruby admitted.  
  
Fangy was just about to say something both offending and sarcastic when he remembered their   
situation and that it wasn't all her fault. So this time, he couldn't just try to blame it all  
on her. He decided a different approach. "So... where do you want to start?" He asked.  
  
"I'm guessing that we should start by trying to find the others..." Ruby said.  
  
"Not a bad idea. But... shouldn't we try do find out where HERE is first?" He suggested.  
  
"Oh... right... why didn't I think of that?" Ruby asked to no one in particular.  
  
Fangy was again just about to say something offending and sarcastic when he remembered that   
he shouldn't do something like that just right now. He should wait until they're back and then  
yell at her. "All right then. Lets go!" This time Fangy was the one that was dragging Ruby.  
  
The two teenagers walked about the dirty streets of what they now know of as Konan. It WAS  
actually in Ancient China. And what's worse is that so far throughout the whole day, they   
couldn't find anyone! And as if everything was mad at them, the clouds of thunderstorms came  
rolling in to add their two cents. It was about to rain, they were cold, and they were hungry.  
Well... at least Fangy was hungry. Ruby was NEVER hungry (seriously... I go through DAYS   
without eating anything! Everyone says that it's amazing that I'm still alive! And NO! I'm NOT  
annerexic (so I can't spell.. sue me... No! Not for real! I'm PPPOOOOOOOOORRRR!!!!!!) I do eat  
but only sometimes...).  
  
"Oh... my stomach hurts soooo much!!!!" Fangy complained like a little baby. "Aren't you even  
a bit hungry?" He asked Ruby, who said that she was just fine, and handed him an apple. "Where  
the hell did you get this?" He asked her another question.  
  
"This? I had it with me just in case Sunny or Cherry would complain that they were hungry. Then  
all I had to do was just stuff it in their mouths so that they wouldn't complain." Ruby said.  
"Don't worry, they're not poisoned." Ruby said after she saw Fangy stare oddly at the apple.  
Fangy took the apple and bit in to it. The sweet juice ran through his mouth leaving a sugary  
aftertaste. It was delicious! He didn't hesitate to finish the rest of it witin minutes so he   
could savor the taste.  
  
"That was good!" He said after he finished the apple, and somehow his appetite was filled.  
  
"That's good. Do you want another one? I have more." Ruby offered but he declined saying that   
they should save them for later. Ruby agreed and then the two set off again into the unknown   
streets of Konan. After about ten more minutes of walking, the rain started to fall. At first,  
it was very light, and just little drizzles, but not even after a few minutes, it began to   
rain harder and harder. The drops of rain showered the two teenagers like the pebbles of a   
rockslide. The raindrops were about the size of the caps of the 2-liter cokes you buy at the   
supermarket. After just one minute or probably even less, the two were soaked from top to   
bottom, and they were looking for shelter.  
  
Suddenly, they heard someone. Both of them stopped in their tracks and looked toward the  
direction of the voice that they had heard. They saw no one. The only thing that they saw was  
a wall of pure thick rock.  
  
"What was that?" Ruby asked now frozen in her spot.  
  
"I don't know." Fangy answered and looked around them to see if they heard wrong.  
  
Then the voice came out again. "Psst! Over here!"  
  
"Okay, now I'm possitive that I heard someone!" Ruby said joining Fangy with his little search.  
  
"Over here! By the rock wall!" The voice was now hissing at them.   
  
Both Fangy and Ruby turned and inspected the rock wall again. Now, as the looked closer, they   
were able to see the tiny marks of a door. Ruby decided to look closer and her nose was almost  
touching the door. Then, all of a sudden, the voice came out again. "Inside this door! Can you  
see it? Do you think you can open it?"   
  
"First of all, Who are you?" Fangy asked before Ruby could reply anything.  
  
"My name is Chichiri no da. I kinda got stuck inside here na no da." Chichiri said kind of   
embarressed.  
  
"Smooth..." Fangy said shaking his head.  
  
"Well, do you think you can open the door no da?" Chichiri asked again.  
  
"Sure!" Ruby volunteered before Fangy could say anything.  
  
"Thank you. You were the first people who didn't run away. All right, all you have to do is  
just put your hand up to any part of the door no da." Chichiri said.  
  
"Okay, I got that part done." Ruby said.   
  
Chichiri continued. "Okay, next, you'll have to push in gently no da."  
  
And that was what Ruby did. She put a little presure on her hand and then, the door broke and   
shattered into pieces. This absolutely shocked and scared Fangy out of his mind, while Ruby  
was just surprised. Then, after the debris cleared an open path inside of the rock, Ruby saw a  
figure coming out of the hole. It was a man. He seemed to be around his early twenties. It was  
still raining outside, and Ruby thought that she MUST be seeing something totally wrong because  
the man had his blue hair in a certain type of mohawk style. He also seemed to be very happy,   
or at least very happy for someone who just got out of some type of cave or something. He   
introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Chichiri as you both know, and I'm a Suzaku Seishi-Seichi.   
Thank you for freeing me from that trap na no da."   
  
"Okay, now you're gonna answer a few of our questions." Fangy said to Chichiri all sternly and  
serious like he always was.  
  
"All right, seems fair enough no da."  
  
"All right. First of all what the hell is up with you and your no da's and na no da's?" Fangy  
asked quite impolitely.  
  
"That? It's just a habit really no da." Chichiri answered.  
  
"Okay, two. Why were you stuck inside of there?" Fangy asked pointing to the stone wall.  
  
"I got stuck there because I forgot to finish the last verse of the spell for the trap no da.  
And therefore, I got trapped inside it." Chichiri said.  
  
"So you're some type of magician or something?"  
  
"Well... yeah, I guess you could say that no da. But I prefer to be called a magical monk thank  
you very much no da."  
  
"Okay... that's nice... anyway-" Fangy was interrupted with the sound of a "thump" in the   
background. He turned around to see Ruby lying on the ground unconscious. And right next to her  
was a blonde haired man with somewhat imperial armor. He smirked and bent down to pick Ruby off  
of the ground and swung her limp body over his shoulders.   
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Fangy yelled towards the tall blonde.  
  
The man didn't say anything. Fangy thought that the man was just trying to taunt him somehow.  
While Fangy was thinking about this situation, the man suddenly disappeared into thin air. This  
surprised Fangy, who was dumbfounded until he suddenly realized that Ruby wasn't there anymore.  
The strange blonde had taken off with her!  
  
"Shit! She's gone! What the hell am I gonna do now?" Fangy yelled and paced around, speaking to  
no one in particular.  
  
"His name is Nakago." Chichiri said. "He is the leader of the Seiryu seichi-seishi. He probably  
took your friend to become Seiryuu no miko. We should try to get her back."  
  
"Of course we should try to get her back! If we don't her friends will kill me!" Fangy spurted  
out.  
  
Chichiri suddenly took out a staff from no where.  
  
"Where the hell did you conjure up that thing?!?!" Fangy blurted out backing away slightly.  
  
"From my cape no da!" Chichiri answered smiling.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go already!" Fangy screamed swinging his arms about.  
  
Suddenly, Chichiri took his cape off and layed it on the ground. He then muttered a chant of   
some sort, and then thrusted his staff on top of the cape. His cape had suddenly turned into a  
tye-dyed swirl. The colors were mixing together like melted ice cream.  
  
"What in hell's name is THAT?!?!" Fangy asked staring strangely at the moving colors on top of  
the cape.  
  
"Get in! This is much quicker. We can get to the Seiryu territory sooner this way." Chichiri  
said.  
  
The two jumped in the cape. Fangy went first, and then Chichiri followed after Fangy. The cape  
went straight into the ground after Chichiri's head disappeared into the little portal.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Please e-mail me or something at FYRubyMoon2002@yahoo.com and tell me if this is good or bad. I  
seriously don't care WHAT you write, just say something about it! Please? Well then, Ja ne!!!! 


	3. The Seiryu Seichi Seishi

Hihihihihi!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *on a sugar rush* What did you think of the first two chapters of this  
fic? Anywhos, here's a brief summary of what happened last Chapter:  
Okay, I wake up finding myself in an unfamiliar place with... Fangy... Anyways, we try to find   
out where we are, and then we end up hearing someone calling out to us. It was a person who  
was stuck behind a stone door or wall... or something... and we freed him. It turns out that  
that person is a Seichi seishi. His name is Chichiri. Fangy thinks that Chichiri is a very  
suspicious person and he starts talking to Chichiri. And then, all of a sudden, Fangy hears a  
"thump" in the background, and it turns out to be me! Anywho, Chihciri and Fangy sees me being  
taken away by a tall blonde man. Then, Chichiri takes out his cape and the two set off to find  
me!  
All right, now for the credits. I do not own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters *mopes* but I   
do infact own myself Cherry, Sunny, Kai, Marshmellow, and Fangy... well... oh whatever... so   
don't sue me, cause 1 I'm poor, and 2 I already stated the credits... I'm pretty sure I didn't  
forget anything... well if I did, just tell me or something k? By-by!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
Another Story...  
  
Chapter 3: The Seiryu Seichi seishi...  
  
The sun was pouring its rays through the window of a large room. The room was bare with only a  
small table with a chair, and a small bed. There was a girl lying on the bed. Her hair was laid  
all over the pillow and one of her arms was dangling down from the bed.  
  
The door opened, and a 15 year old boy walks into the room quietly, so not to disturb, or in   
other words, wake up, the sleeping girl. The boy had green-brown hair, and he wore a bandanna  
across his forhead. He looked warily at the girl in the bed. WHO IS SHE? He thought. His   
thoughts wandered for a bit, but he was sudenly interrupted by the sound of ruffling covers. He  
saw the girl move a bit on the bed, but she didn't wake up. The boy then decided that he should  
leave before someone finds out that he was missing. But the very moment that he backed up, he  
knew that it was already too late. Someone had already found out. He looked back and prepared  
for the worst. But what he saw when he finally opened his eyes was his older brother.   
  
"Amiboshi! I'm so glad that it's you, and not-" The boy was then cut off when he saw a person   
emerging from behind Amiboshi, and the boy finished his sentence. "-Nakago."  
  
"Well, Suboshi, having fun watching the girl?" Nakago asked with his wicked smirk.  
  
"Um... I uh... I was just wondering who was here, and now that I found out, I um... uh..."   
Suboshi didn't know what to say.   
  
"That's okay. I was going to show you and your brother our guest anyway, but we couldn't find   
you. That girl, Suboshi, Amiboshi, is going to be the Seiryu no Miko." Nakago said  
  
"What?!?!?!" Suboshi screamed, but regretted it when he saw the girl on the bed move. She moved  
from side to side for a while, and then she opened her eyes slowly. The sun was beaming right   
into her eyes, and she quickly turned away. After a moment of rubbing her eyes, she looked   
around to see where she was. Her roaming eyes stopped when she saw the twins and Nakago.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" She asked hugging the covers of the bed. "where is Fangy? Where is Chichiri?  
Where am I?!?!"  
  
"Isn't Chichiri one of the Suzaku Seichi Seishi?" Amiboshi asked Nakago.  
  
"Yes, he is." Nakago answered back, his face emotionless.  
  
"So how does she know him?" Suboshi asked.  
  
"They freed him from a wall." Nakago replied.   
  
"Where am I?" Ruby asked.  
  
"You are in Seiryuu teritory." Nakago answered.  
  
"What? Where is that? How did I get here? Where are Chichiri and Fangy?" Ruby panicked.  
  
"I am sorry to say this, but they left you." Nakago started.  
  
"What? They wouldn't!" Ruby protested.  
  
"But they did. That's how I found you. I found you lying on the ground, and your so-called   
friends were leaving you. I brought you to them and told them that they had left you on the   
ground, and they said that they didn't care about you. They said that they hoped that you would  
die there and then, so they wouldn't have to deal with you." Nakago said.  
  
"But... but... but they would NEVER do that to me!" Ruby stared in disbelief at Nakago.  
  
"I AM very sorry, but that's exactally what they said to me." Nakago replied.  
  
"I... I can't believe that... I'd never think that they'd desert me like this..." Ruby whispered  
still shocked.  
  
"But don't worry, you have us now." Nakago comforted her.  
  
"Thanks." Ruby smiled a sad smile.  
  
"So, your name is Ruby. am I right mistress?" Nakago asked.  
  
"Um... yeah... my name is Ruby... uh you don't have to call me mistress... I'm just your average   
girl who got sucked into a book." Ruby replied.  
  
"No. You're not. You are the Seiryuu no Miko." Nakago said.  
  
"What? What's the Seiryuu no Miko?" Ruby asked.  
  
"The Seiryuu no Miko is a priestess that will be granted 3 wishes as soon as she assembles the  
Seiryuu Seichi Seishi." Amiboshi said.   
  
"The Seiryuu Seichi Seishi? Are they like the Suzaku Seichi Seishi?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Well, yes, in a way." Suboshi said.  
  
"Oh..." Ruby said thinking to herself. "So all I have to do is gather the Seiryuu Seichi Seishi  
and I can have any three wishes?"   
  
"Yes." Nakago answered.  
  
"But how do I find them?" Ruby aksed.  
  
"The Seiryuu Seichi Seishi have blue marks on different parts of their bodies. I have one on my  
forehead." Nakago replied. He then showed Ruby the mark on his head. It was glowing blue.  
  
"I have one too, and so does my brother." Amiboshi said revealing his mark. Suboshi went next.  
  
"So that means that all three of you are Seiryuu Seishi?" Ruby asked tilting her head a little   
bit.  
  
"Yes." Nakago answered. "We are three of the seven Seiryuu Seishi. And you are our priestess."  
  
"Uh... all right..." Ruby said after a long silence.   
  
Nakago them went towards to Ruby and said to her that she should rest for a while, and that the  
three of them were going to leave her in peace. As he stood up, he motioned to the twins that  
they were to leave. When they left the room completely, he followed and shut the door. The room  
was again empty, and Ruby was tired again. She lied down on the bed and fell asleep again. she  
dreamt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everything was pitch black. Ruby couldn't even see her own two hands in front of her. She was   
scared. Then, all of a sudden, there came a warm crimson light that engulfed the darkness until   
there was no more black. A figure apeared in front of her. It was Chen Fang (Fangy)  
"Chen!" Ruby started to go after him. But he just seemed to back away even further. "Chen! Wait!  
No, Chen! Don't go!" Ruby suddenly tripped, and fell, but Fangy continued to back away.   
"No! Chen! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" As he backed away, the warmth of the light  
faded. Ruby clenched and unclenched her hands so many times she drew blood. The blood rolled down  
her hands, but she couldn't see them. Everything was all black again. Then right in front of  
her, she saw a dragon. It came closer and closer with cold evil red eyes. Ruby got up and  
started to run, but the dragon caught up quickly, and opened its jaws. It was going to engulf   
Ruby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Ruby screamed and jumped up into a sitting position on   
the bed. She was sweating all over. Then, she heard a shushing noise close by. She turned her  
head to her right, and saw Suboshi there. He held a handkerchief in his hands, and he wiped the  
sweat off of her forehead with such gentleness and care.   
  
"It's okay. It's okay." He continued to wipe her face with the handkerchief, and then he  
laid her down.   
  
"Su-Suboshi?" Ruby was confused to see him there. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I-I uh... " Suboshi began to blush.  
  
Ruby seeing this, decided not to press the situation. "Anyways, thanks..." She smiled at him.  
  
He seemed to be happier from hearing this. "Are you okay now Ruby-sama?"  
  
"Ruby-sama? Why are you calling me that?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Because you are the Miko! And everyone is supposed to respect you." Suboshi replied.  
  
"Oh... I didn't know that... but then again, there's a lot of things that I don't know." Ruby   
said. She then sat up with the help of Suboshi.   
  
"Suboshi?" Ruby started. "Is what Nakago said really true? About my friends?"   
  
"Of course! Nakago never lies! He has never lied before. Why should he start now?" Suboshi  
answered.  
  
"Well... I guess you're right..." Ruby sighed. "But it's still hard to believe it."  
  
"Ruby-sama... you should forget about them. They were never your true friends. They deserted you.  
You have us now. Forget them. They hurt you." Suboshi hugged Ruby. For some reason, he feels as  
if he is somewhat devoted to Ruby. That he was destined to be with her. And he will do everything  
in his powers to make her happy. He will do anything for her. And he will hurt the ones who had  
hurt her. He will make them suffer for what they did.  
  
"Suboshi... I have a question." Ruby asked looking up at Suboshi. Navy eyes looked into chesnut  
eyes as the two stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"What is it, Ruby-sama?"  
  
"Well, first of all, how would we be able to find the Seiryu seichi seishi? I mean... do we just  
go up to basically everyone and ask if they have a mark on a part of their body?"  
  
"Well, not really. You see, I don't really know that much about finding the seishi Ruby-sama. I'm  
sorry. Really, but I think only Nakago would really know the ways to find the seishi."  
  
"Oh... okay. Thanks." Ruby smiled at suboshi, and then told him that she was tired, and that she  
wanted to go to sleep again. He let her lay down, and watched her close her eyes, and waited till  
her breathing slowed, and then left the room.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
Hey everyone!!!!!!!! So, what did you think of this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Okay? Sucky?   
Boring? Please e-mail me at FYRubyMoon2002@yahoo.com with your comments! Ja minna-san! 


	4. A star, a tooth, a fruit, and a monk

Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *all perky during 3:00 in the morning*  
How is everyone doing? I'm Ruby, the main character of the story, as well as the creator of this  
story. Here's a brief summary of what happened last chapter:  
Okay, I waske up to see 3 of the 7 Seiryu Seichi Seishi around me. Nakago told me that Fangy and  
Chichiri abandoned me, and that they wanted to get rid of me. Then he told me that I was the   
Seiryu no Miko, and that I had to gather the 7 seiryu seishis. I was absolutely SHOCKED! And then  
I had a dream in which I was almost engulfed by a dragon. I then woke up with Suboshi next to me.  
He seems to have developed a crush on me or whatever. He comforts me and then answers some of my  
other questions. I then went back to sleep again.  
Okay... everyone's favorite... CCCRRREEEDDDIIITTT TTTIIIMMMEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
All right, I do not own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters no matter WHAT I do unfortunately,  
but.... yes there's a but here, but, I do infact own myself Cherry, Sunny, Kai, Marshmellow, and  
Fangy. Now, that I said the credits, don't sue me, cause I'm pretty sure I was broke the last   
time I checked... which was.... er.... I think just now... anywhos, c-yah!!!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
Another Story...  
  
Chapter 4: A star, a fruit, a tooth, and a monk....  
  
Ruby decided. She was going to go up to Nakago, and she was going to ask him about the gathering  
of the Seiryu Seichi Seishi. When she gathers the seichi seishi, she'll then be able to get her  
three wishes. Then, she can go back home with her friends. Her friends... she hasn't heard from  
them nor has she seen them for such a long time. Even though it's only been two days, it feels  
like an eternity. She misses them so much. Marshmellow, Kai, Cherry, and Sunny. Her friends. Her  
true friends. The ones that have not left her. Not like Fangy and Chichiri. Even though she   
didn't know Chichiri that much, she still feels as if they could have been good friends. But, she  
didn't care about that anymore. She was safe here. She had people who cared about her. Nothing  
mattered more than being able to gather the Seiryu Seichi Seishi. Then she can go back home. With  
the thought still on her mind, Ruby lifted the covers off of her, and got out of the bed. Just  
then she realized that she was wearing a long cloudy navy blue gown made out of silk. It reached  
down to her ankles and it swished around from side to side as she moved. She was quite easily   
amused by things and this was no exception. However, after a while, it became boring, and Ruby  
wanted to get back home as soon as possible. There was no time to lose. She walked out of the   
room into a dark hallway, which gave her the creeps and made the hair on her skin stand on edge.  
Then, she heard a sound coming from the end of the hall, where she was able to see a slight hint  
of light. As she walked toward the direction of the sound, the sound became louder and the light  
became brighter. The sound had developed into a beautiful melody, and the light was actually from  
the outside. Ruby walked closer to the door while still listening to the music. It was comforting  
and it made Ruby feel happy. As she neared the sound even more, she saw that there was a door   
that was opened a crack. Ruby then pushed open the door and was suddenly blined by the light of  
the outside for a second. And at that very second, the music stopped. Ruby put her hands down   
from blocing out the light, and adjusted her eyes to the brightness of the daylight. Her vision  
was blurred for a little bit, but then returned to normal. As she looked up, she saw Suboshi. No,  
not Suboshi. His twin. what was his name? She thought. Oh yes, it was Amiboshi.  
"Amiboshi, that was lovely!" Ruby told Suboshi's twin smiling up at him.  
He was sitting on top of a balcony playing his flute. And he was, as Ruby soon found out, a very  
nice and gentle person. A person Ruby soon loved.   
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Cherry and Sunny were FINALLy out of that restaurant! They had been stuck in this strange unknown  
place for two whole days! The only thing that they could really do in order to get some food and  
money was to work... something that both hated.   
"UGh! I can't believe they made us work!!!!!! It's soooo painful!" Cherry complained as she   
walked out of the restaurant following Sunny.  
  
"Well, we can't do anything about our little situation if we can't get food or if we don't have  
any money." Sunny told Cherry shaking her finger at Cherry.  
  
The two girls decided that they would have to find some other way of finding a way back home. As  
they worked, they heard that they were in an unknown place (to them) called Kutou. They also   
heard from gossip of the people who ate at the restaurant that the priestess of Seiryu has been  
found. Whoever or whatever the priestess of Seiryu is, they did not know. All they heard about  
this priestess is that she can summon the great god Seiryu, and she will then be granted three  
wishes. Of course, the two girls didn't exactally KNOW what Seiryu was, and was then almost   
killed by a mob of angry citizens who found that VERY offensive.  
  
"True... but I still didn't like that...." Cherry continued her complaining. "It was so tiring!"  
  
"But we still got food and money though, so it was not for nothing you know." Sunny said now   
walking. "Now we HAVE to look for everyone else and find a way out of-" Something caught her eye,  
and Sunny decided to check it out. Mushroom styled hair, a plain green shirt, skinny as a stick,  
yep! That was it! It was Fangy! "Hey look Cherry! Look over there!" Sunny pointed toward the   
direction of where Fangy was. "Look! It's Fangy!!!! For once, I'm actually HAPPY to see him!!!"  
Sunny yelled excitedly.  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Cherry asked quizically, knowing Sunny was known for her hallucinations...  
wait... that was Ruby.... or maybe not, or maybe she is... wait no... wait... yes.... wait... no,  
yes, no, yes... Ugh! It was so hard to decide. But she'll just trust Sunny for just this time...  
and this time only... Cherry watched the figure that Sunny claimed to be Fangy. Suddenly, the  
figure's image cleared, and Cherry was amazed to find that it actually WAS Fangy! "Oh my fuckin  
God it IS him! Hey FANGY!!!!!!!! FANGY!!!" Cherry yelled out and started to wave her arms about  
in the air. She was trying to get his attention and it most definately worked!  
  
Fangy on the other side saw some weird red head waving her hands about like a crazed maniac. For  
a minute he thought of a certain red head that he knew. He remembered Cherry, the insane lunatic.  
The girl up ahead seemed just like her... HOLY SHIT!!!!! It actually WAS Cherry!!!!! Was he   
imagining this? No. It was for real. And for once, he wasn't so relluctant to go up to her. He   
was actually happy to see her. Wait. There was someone else with her! Who was it? Black hair in a  
pony tail. Could it be her? As he neared the two, he was disappointed yet pleased. Disappointed  
by the person not being Ruby becuase this person had on a pair of glasses. Pleased becuase it was  
Sunny who was part of the little group that got sucked into this weird place along with Cherry.  
Suddenly, it hit him. He would have them help him get Ruby out of the stupid place where she was  
captured. They would free her, and then they'd go and find the rest of the gang. Just two more  
after Ruby. Ruby. For the past two days he couldn't think of anything except for her. She was all  
that he could think of. It was always her who entered his dreams like a gracefull beauty, he   
would do nothing except stare at her in his dreams. His whole mind would be filled of her image,  
her voice, her smell, her touch, everything of Ruby. Where was she now? What is she doing now? Was  
she safe? Were they torturing her or something? Or brainwashing her? Is she still waiting for him?  
These thoughts and these worries can tear apart even the most calm of people. But enough of that.  
I will meet up with the other two girls, and then they would go and save Ruby. "Hey you two!  
We've finally found someone at last."  
  
"We? We as in you and..." Sunny came up with a question to start.  
  
"Oh, right, we as in Chichiri and me." Fangy replied waving a hand in Chichiri's direction.  
"Chichiri, these two are Sunny, and Cherry."  
  
"Uh... hi... Chichiri..." Both Cherry and Sunny greeted together in unison. There was something  
strange about this guy. No, it wasn't his almost neon blue hair, and no, it wasn't the way that  
he dressed, and it wasn't his staff either... it was his face that practically scared the two   
girls to death. It was... just a little bit too... happy...  
  
"Hello Sunny and Cherry no da!" Chichiri greeted back smiling.  
  
Sunny then noticed that something was wrong. Where was Ruby? Did Ruby land in a whole different   
place? She then voiced out her question. "Fangy, where's Ruby?"  
  
Fangy was just waiting for that very question. Now he can tell them without ruining anything.  
"Ruby... Ruby has been taken by a soldier from Kutou." Fangy said now grim from the memory from  
two days back. If he had only been more trusting, then he could have been by Ruby's side and she  
might still be with him. It was basically ALL HIS FAULT! "Chichiri says that Kutou was in need   
for their priestess, and that the soldier took her to be the Seiryu no miko, whatever that is."  
  
Both girls gasped at the same time. As the Seiryu no miko? THE SEIRYU NO MIKO? That would be in  
the palace. That must be where Ruby was! She HAS to be there if she was taken to become the   
Seiryu no miko! Fangy was confused at this sight. The two girls were perfectly fine at first, and  
then, as soon as heard Seiryu no miko. Wait... if that's what they were gasping at, then there  
has to be something going on about the seiryu no miko. Was that a person whom they randomly  
choose to sacrifice? If that's what was wrong then they have to hurry!  
  
"What's wrong? Do they have to sacrifice the seiryu no miko or something? Tell me! What's wrong?"  
Fangy panickly waved his arms about.  
  
"No, that's not it." Sunny smiled. "We're actually happy." She then explained to Fangy about what  
she and Cherry have heard when she saw his very perplexed face.  
  
"Are you sure? You're sure that she's in there?" Fangy asked grabbing Sunny by the shoulders with  
hidden strength that he had never shown before.   
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Now quit squeezing my shoulders so hard or they'll burst!" Sunny warned Fangy,  
who at first looked at her oddly, but then realized that what she said was true. He apologized  
quickly, and then decided to go to the palace where Ruby was. Where his love was.  
  
"All right everyone! We will get a plan and we WILL definately get Ruby out of there!" Fangy said  
to no one in particular.  
  
"But we can't even go near the palace let alone rescue Ruby!" Cherry stated. Everyone sighed in  
unison knowing what she said was quite true.  
  
"Well, we could always just try to waltz in there like regular people." Fangy suggested looking  
at everyone with no agreeing looks.  
  
"Fangy you dumbass! Do you actually expect us to just go up to the soldiers and say 'Oh hi, we're  
here to rescue our friend, would you mind letting up by? Thanks SO very much!'?!?!?" Cherry  
yelled at Fangy waving her arms about.  
  
"Uh... you do have a point there..." Fangy agreed with her.  
  
"Well, I could teleport you to the inside of the palace." Chichiri stated. Everyone glared at  
him. "What?"  
  
"And you couldn't of said that earlier?" Fangy almost smacked Chichiri when he was waving his  
arms about.  
  
"Sorry... I didn't want to intrude..." Chichiri said teardropping.  
  
"Whatever, we need to get to Ruby NOW!" Fangy announced.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Ruby and Amiboshi chatted until the sun had set behind the mountains, and darkness fell upon the  
palace. It started to get cold, and Ruby, still being in the nightgown, started to shiver. Upon  
seeing this, Amiboshi put down his flute and picked Ruby up, carrying her towards her chambers.  
Although she protested saying that she still had legs, Amiboshi went against it.  
  
"Ruby-sama, you should still be resting. I shouldn't have been talking to you. I am terribly   
sorry for making you stay out so late."   
  
"what are you saying? It's not your fault. I just stayed out becuase I wanted to." Ruby said.  
  
"But I was there, so it's my fault for not taking you in earlier." amiboshi protested.  
  
"No it's not Amiboshi."   
  
Amiboshi finally walked up to Ruby's chambers and pushed open the door revealing Nakago sitting  
on the bed. "Amiboshi, why didn't you take Ruby-sama in earlier. You know it's cold out here   
during the night time. And she was only wearing the gown. You should have known better." Nakago  
scolded Amiboshi.  
  
"I am sorry, that will never happen again." Amiboshi promised hanging his head.  
  
"I will see that it never happens again!" Nakago stated harshely. "Go to the dungeon after   
Ruby-sama goes to sleep."  
  
"Yes sir." Amiboshi answered.  
  
Ruby had no clue what was goin on. Amiboshi was just talking to me! What was wrong with that? And  
it's not like he forced me to stay outside! He can't be put in the dungeon for that! "Wait! I   
don't get it! What's going on? Why do you want Amiboshi to go to the dungeon? All he did was talk  
to me, and I stayed out there on my own free will! It's not like he forced me or anything!" Ruby  
protested to Nakago, who then smirked.  
  
"Okay then. Amiboshi, be sure to thank Ruby-sama. She has spared you this time. but be sure not  
to let that happen anymore!" And with that, he walked out the door and left.  
  
"Thank you Ruby-sama." Amiboshi said to Ruby as he layed her down on her bed.  
  
"I don't understand. Why did Nakago want you to go to the dungeon? Is it becuase of me? I'm   
really sorry! I didn't mean for anything like that to happen! I" Ruby was then cut off by the   
touch of Amiboshi's lips meeting hers. The kiss lasted for almost an eternity it seemed even   
though it was only a few seconds. "A-Amiboshi..."  
  
"G-gomen!" Amiboshi cried and then ran out the door leaving a very perplexed Ruby laying on the  
bed.  
  
He just kissed me... Amiboshi... kissed me...   
  
With that, she closed her eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Please e-mail me at FYRubyMoon2002@yahoo.com and tell me how the story is going! PLEASE!!!! I   
NEED FEEDBACK!!!!!! Well, I guess this is it until the next chapter comes out! 


End file.
